The Four Concepts (Gojira126)
The Four Great Concepts are the first beings to exist before the creation of the universe. Each concept plays an important part in keeping the universe balanced. The Concept of Death and Destruction The oldest and most powerful of the four, the concept of Death and Destruction took the form of a dual purple flames before gaining a physical form from absorbing a man and a woman that turned the concept into a saurian like beast. The Concept of Creation and Holiness Born immediately after the first, this concept is better known as the God of the Bible. His original form was a light brighter than the noon day sun but changed to a physical form of a man to create the universe. The Concept of the Infinite The third concept, who is also known as Ophis, was to remain in the void unlike his/hers siblings. Ophis was the creator for the idea of time and when the final Concept was born, Ophis was kicked out of the void. Ophis's original form was a grey serpentine dragon that curled it's body so it was in the infinity sign. The Concept of the Dream The final concept to exist and was born went mankind began to dream. Better known as Great Red, this concepts original form was a red ring before it changed to that of a massive red dragon with four wings. The Hour Glass Scale The Hour Glass Scale is a drawn representation of how the Four Concepts work together. The Concept of Death and Destruction and The Concept of The Infinite are connected as they will never vanish into the void as everything will die in the infinity of time. The Concept of Creation and Holiness and The Concept of The Dream are connect as that idea to create something came from dreaming about it. The rivalry of each Concept keeps nature and the universe in balance as one cannot exist without the other. Death cannot exist without Creation and the Dream cannot exist without the Infinite. If one of the corners were to be removed, then the balance would be upstaged and chaos would run rampant. Glitches in the System No system is without its kinks, the major and most well known glitches are; * Trihexa: the opposite of both the Dream and the Infinite, but is not as powerful as them. This glitch appeared when the Concept of Death and Destruction was sealed away and nature 'tried' to create a substitute for the Concept. The result was not pretty. * The Other Mythical Pantheons: Created if mankind needed another religion to worship, but was glitched beyond what it was supposed to be after the Concept of Creation and Holiness was put into a healing coma and hasn't woken up from it since. * Dragons: These bugs were created by Great Red or the Concept of the Dream when it created it's physical form. * Lilith: A 'clone' of Ophis, the Concept of the Infinite, and the last of the known glitches. Trivia *The only active Concepts that are around are the Concepts of Death and Destruction, the Infinite and the Dream. **The Concept of Creation and Holiness was put into a healing coma at the end of the Great War after exerting his powers to the limit to seal in the aftermath of the first concepts sealing; Trihexa and being 'mortally' wounded from the Heavenly Dragon Emperors and then sealing them into their sacred gears. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Species Category:Gojira126 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Sperryverse